


The Nikiforov Bunch

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big family, M/M, Mpreg, Papa Victor, YOI Shit Bang 2017, YOIShitBang2017, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: It hadn't been a shock to many when Yuuri Katsuki had announced a break in his career after his performance at Nationals. What had been a shock was when he was spotted months later with Victor Nikiforov, the two seemingly together with Yuuri heavy with child. When he made his comeback the following year with Victor as his coach and their young daughter with them, people thought it was the start of an interesting time period. That came to end after the Grand Prix, where Yuuri announced his retirement. The nail in the coffin was finding out he was pregnant again only weeks later. People were shocked to hear, thinking that he would have wanted to continue his career instead of creating, well, a brood. However, with each pregnancy announcement it was very clear that both Yuuri and Victor wouldn't give up their children for the world.





	The Nikiforov Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> You can find art for this fic by nonexistenz at:   
> http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/164918663722/part-of-the-yoi-shit-bang-fic-on-ao3-by
> 
> Ps I love it

Yuuri Katsuki didn't ever think he'd marry his childhood idol; Yet here he was at age 33, happily married to Victor Nikiforov. Not only was he married to the Victor Nikiforov, but they had three children together. Three! With a pair of twins on the way!

Some had been planned while others, admittedly, had not. No matter what though they always loved their children.

Luca was the eldest. She hadn't been a planned pregnancy but a result from a drunken rendezvous between the two after the Grand Prix. Yuuri had only found out when he had gone home to Japan. He had fell into a bit of a depressive slump following his failure at the championships and had decided to go home at the suggestions of his former coach and best friend. A few weeks after being home, he had begun to feel ill. His mother had jokingly said that she had gotten that sick while pregnant with his older sister which had cemented the thought into his mind. Eventually his curiosity had got the best of him and he went to his doctor. He struggled with what to do, unsure of how to go about his predicament. His doctor scheduled him for an ultrasound before he could decide. Ultimately, as soon as he had heard her tiny heartbeat he fell in love.

He didn't know what to tell Victor. He hadn't even talked to the man since that fateful night. Eventually his family and Phichit convinced him to contact the man to break the news.

“He deserves to know that he has a child, at least.” Was all he could think in the end.

Getting his skype had been uncomfortable to say at the least. He initially contacted him on Instagram, to which Victor seem surprised and excited that Yuuri was showing him attention. They chatted online for a few days before Yuuri said he had something important to tell Victor and asked for his Skype.

The call had been… eventful if Yuuri wanted to describe it the least he could. His face had been red the entire time and he hadn’t been able to look at Victor in the face. Victor had been silent before saying, “I need time to think.” and Yuuri had sputtered out a “Of course.” in response before ending the call.

Yuuri figured that Victor was angry and he could understand why. The baby was probably going to ruin Victor’s life. However, that seemed to not be the case as one day Yuuri had come home to a large poodle in the house and Victor waiting for him in the hot springs. 

After the confusion that had been Victor’s arrival and his declaration that he would be the best father to their child, things had taken a turn for the better. It was still a bit uncomfortable, as neither knew where to take their relationship or if they were even going to have one, but they made it work nonetheless.

There had been a small problem when the young Yuri Plisetsky had stormed into the inn, yelling at Victor about some promise. Yuuri had been around 3, almost 4, months along and Yuri had gawked when he walked into the room. The situation had ended with Victor giving Yuri a short program he had made and the teen going back to Russia with the promise not to speak of the situation publicly.

The press only found out when the two went out to shop for maternity clothes, Yuuri finally accepting that at 5 months he had to wear them. At this point the two had gotten closer and had bonded. The press had been quick to pump out stories on the two and while Yuuri had worried at first, it eventually became a joke to the two.

Then, 4 months later, Luca was born. She had Victor’s dazzling blue eyes and a tuft of Yuuri’s charcoal hair. From the time she was born she had been an angelic little girl.

The following season, Yuuri was encouraged by Victor and his family and friends to compete again. He decided to take the leap and began training with Victor as his coach. Luca was his inspiration and it had been easy to decide his theme for the season. 

His theme had been love.

Luca accompanied them to the competitions after they made sure with her doctor that she could. Victor wore a ridiculously bright blue baby carrier with Luca preciously tucked inside while Yuuri was competing. He'd come out of the rink and into the kiss and cry where his mate and child were waiting for him. 

In the end, he managed to win gold. Yuri, whom he had spent more time with while competing, congratulated him. It had surprised Yuuri, considering the young Russian had been so adamant about beating him.

“You did well for your pup, Piggy.” The teen had said. Yuuri was happy.

The press had asked if he was going to be competing again the next season after his amazing comeback but Yuuri announced he was officially retiring for good this time. He wished to spend more time with his small yet growing family.

That’s where Yuuto came in. He had been planned after careful consideration between the two and their desire to start a bigger family. Many skating fans, both of Yuuri and Victor, had been upset when he announced his second pregnancy that February. Yuuri and Victor along with their families, however, had been happy. 

Yuri had started to come by more once the season had officially ended, just visiting the new family or vacationing with his new friend Otabek Altin. Later before the new season began, he started to insist that Victor be his choreographer due to Yuuri retiring. Yuuri encouraged his husband to do what he felt was right, even though that meant he would have to spend time away from home if he said yes. He knew Victor was still in love with the ice. He had to admit he was too. 

In the end, Victor took the job. It was money for their family and gave Victor the opportunity to still be on the ice professionally. That meant, however, that they had to move to St. Petersburg. Victor still owned his apartment, so they already had a place to stay. However, Yuuri was a bit concerned considering it would be a country where he didn’t know the language.

To counter with that, Victor made sure that Yuuri could come to the rink whenever he felt lonely before they moved. The initial plane ride there had been a bit of a nightmare. Yuuri was already five months pregnant and showing. Luca was 21 months old and was a walking machine which made it a bit hard to strap her into a plane for over 10 hours. 

After the disaster of a plane ride which had resulted in Yuuri crying in the bathroom and Victor desperately attempting to calm Luca down while other passengers glared at him, they arrived a month before the season was to start to get settled in. Victor had been practicing with Yuri through Skype and email beforehand, though, already providing him with choreographies. 

In the end, Yuuri adjusted as well as he could have. He would take Luca to visit Victor at the rink and they would eat lunch together. On his own, he would take Luca to a nearby kids park and play in the sandbox with her. 

As the months changed and the season started, everything was fine. Yuuri and Luca accompanied Victor to Yuri’s competitions, cheering for him wherever they went. 

Yuuri ended up giving birth to Yuuto during the down time that they had in Russia. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't accompany them to any more competitions until both he and Yuuto were cleared by a doctor but Victor just wanted them both to be healthy. 

Victor ended up choreographing for Yuri for another year and a half before Yuri himself took a break from the sport. As it turns out, he had been dating his friend Otabek Altin and had ended up getting pregnant. 

He was questioned heavily and all Yuuri felt was concern for the teen. Victor of course gave him a "You’re only 19 speech!" but Yuuri stopped the full brunt of it. Otabek also wasn’t in the clear zone but things calmed down eventually. Yuuri made it a point to visit Yuri when he moved back in with his Grandpa, as Otabek began saving money to buy them a house.

The year was a bit hard on Yuuri as he felt obligated by his instincts to protect the young omega while also protecting his own two children. 

By the time Yuri gave birth, however, everything was settled and Yuuri could feel his worries disappear. 

Yuuri began focusing on his own family again and even began talking to Victor about having another child. 

They hadn’t actively been trying when Yuuri found out he was pregnant with Evgeni. He had been happy though. Luca was four and Yuuto was two at this point. When both Yuuri and Victor sat down to tell them, Luca began to throw a tantrum while Yuuto didn’t really react. 

Victor comforted Luca and reminded her that a new sibling wouldn’t change anything before lightly scolding her for throwing a fit. 

After everyone was calm they began to plan for the future. Now that Victor wasn’t choreographing for Yuri, would they stay in Russia or would they move to Japan? Even more, would they move some place completely different?

They both talked about the pros and cons, such as even if they did stay in Russia they would need to get a new place as the apartment was beginning to get too small. What type of school system did they want the children to go through? 

In the end they decided to move back to Japan. Yuuri’s family was there and it would be good for the kids to be near them along with Yuuko mentioning they were looking for someone to teach at the rink.

By the time they were ready to move, a house in Japan already purchased thanks to Yuuko’s help, Yuuri was 5 months along. It had taken awhile and the plane ride was hellish with a five year old and three year old. It was much better than when Luca was 21 months old, Yuuri had to admit though. 

Hiroko and Toshiya were ecstatic when they came to visit them after the plane ride. They scooped up Luca and Yuuto and showered them with love while also greeting their son and son-in-law. 

Mari stopped smoking inside the inn for Yuuri and her niece and nephew. Yuuri appreciated it alot but she shrugged it off as being polite, which was true but still. 

Even though they had their own house, Yuuri made it a point to visit his parents often. He also enrolled both Luca and Yuuto into yōchien. They went there for four hours, after which Yuuri picked them up to go to the Inn or to go to the rink to skate.

It was 4 months of the same routine until his water broke while he was at the inn. Thankfully, it had been a day in which Victor had been off of work so he was able to be with Yuuri throughout the initial process. 

Thus, Evgeni was born. 

Luca was still a bit mad and blew a raspberry at him the first time she saw him, but Yuuri scolded her and made her apologize. She kissed Evgeni lightly on his cheek as an apology. 

Yuuto was excited to have a little brother and was in his curiosity phase, which meant he asked about every little thing. Yuuri was rightfully tired, so Victor entertained the little tot.

Despite having their own house, after Evgeni was born they stayed at the inn for a few weeks to let Yuuri calm down and relax a bit. Hiroko especially was a big help during this time, also being a mother and omega herself.

Life seemed to go by rather fast to Yuuri after they went back to their own house. Eventually, two years had passed and Luca was finally seven and therefore old enough to begin grade school.

Yuuto had pouted when he had found out that since he was five he still had to stay in yōchien. Evgeni, now two, didn't like that his older brother was sad and attempted to comfort him the best he could. 

It had been adorable and Victor and Yuuri had swooned.

Eventually Victor and Yuuri thought about having another baby, but decided to wait another year. They wanted a little break despite wanting a large brood.

The year went by quickly, with Yuuto and Evgeni often going to the ice rink with Victor while Yuuri spent time with his mother at the Inn while waiting for Luca to get home.

One night, Victor and Yuuri decided they were ready again and began trying (Yuuri supposed he should've thanked his mother for entertaining the kids with a sleepover that night). 

After a month of trying, they visited their doctor to get the good news. Yuuri was pregnant again! They decided to wait to tell the children until he was in at least the second semester in case of problems.

Their initial checkups went great and at their 9 week checkup they got a surprise. They were having twins! It was shocking to both and they were very excited despite the initial and inevitable nervousness.

When Yuuri hit week 13 he decided that they should tell the kids. Luca was once again a bit upset but significantly less so than when she was four. Yuuto was excited and hoped they were both boys (They weren't but Yuuri didn’t want to spoil his fun), and Evgeni was just excited to be an older brother. 

Now here Yuuri was, sitting in the stands of the ice rink watching his husband skate with their three babies while rubbing his belly that held two more.

Finally, he was content.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] The Nikiforov Bunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984502) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)




End file.
